catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest
Forest is a handsome, sleek, heavily furred, dark brown tabby tom with a golden brown tint to his fur, a thick, bushy tail, and bright, forest-green eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, on March 22nd, 2011 History :When Forest was a kitten, he lived near a forest, with his housefolk. He was born with a very unsual liking to water, and he could never understand why other housefolk made such a big deal about him. They always seemed to make a big deal out of, his liking to water, his glossy pelt, and his very good health. To humans, Forest is a pure-bred Maine coon cat, which is why other housefolk made such a big deal about him. :When he got a bit older, his housefolk moved to an apartment, which, sadly, wouldn't allow pets. Forest was then taken to The Pound, where he met a group of cats, including a she-cat named Nellie. He had always taken a strong liking to Nellie, suggesting he might have feelings for her. He met two Clan cats there, Glossypaw and Lightningstripe. When another Clan cat, Firestar, came to help rescue them, he became very excited, and attempted to help the others. They were soon free. Forest doesn't fully understand Clan life, but he does understand how important it is to Clan cats, so he respects it through and through. He and Nellie found a very nice spot to live, a thick forest with a bubbling brook. They have also taken in Glossypaw, and are continuing to help her get back to the Clans. Even though she says she doesn't want to go back, Forest knows that's she's been fixed by the humans. So, he continues to be quite stubborn. He is now fiercly protective of Nellie, even worrying about her when she has a small cut. :When Forest found out that Nellie has a mate, he becomes quite heartbroken, comfirming his feelings for her. But, he wants her to be happy. So he accepts her choice of mate with a heavy heart, not even telling her how he really feels. He can't talk to her as much as he used to. It hurts him too much, and he's afraid his feelings would come spilling out if he was't careful. :Forest found a wonderful barn to live in, nice and warm, and stuffed with prey. He especially enjoins the rushing stream nearby. :When Sun and Raven take over Flare, Nellie, Crackle, and Lula's barn, driving them out, he quickly learns they are temporarily staying at the Horseplace. He comes bursting in, frantic that Nellie or her kits might be hurt. He is relieved when he sees that they're all fine. He became worried when he learnrf that Flare went to try and take back their barn, especially since it was making Nellie so sad. He comforts her, promising that Flare would be alright. He is relieved when Flare comes back, happy that he is reunited with his family. Forest then decides that they could all come and live with him in his barn. They are all very grateful for this, and accept. He leads them to his barn, and became very happy when he realized how much they liked it there. :When Flare begins to travel a lot more, Forest takes care of Nellie. After Crackle and Lula grow up, he continues to care for Nellie. He starts to notice that she is getting rounder, and begins to wonder if she's expecting kits. One day, she moves to a new home, making Forest quite sad. He decides to find her soon after. He finds her giving birth, and helps her give birth to two healthy kits. Little does he know, he is the father of the she-cat, Princess, while Flare is the father of the tom, Lightning. :He watches Princess and Lightning grow up, but for reasons unbeknownst to him, he felt a special connection with her. :He, Night, Flare, Nellie, and Sasuke meet up one day. They all plan to get rid of Aero and Jerry, two cats who were always terrorizing twolegplace. :The day comes for the big battle, and they all enter twolegplace ready to get rid of the two toms. They come face-to-face with Aero, and the battle begins. After a while, it gets pretty brutal. Finally, Flare is able to overcome Aero, and he kills him. The group of loners return home in victory. :At around sunset, they all begin to relax and share tongues. Flare and Forest sit down, and watch Lightning and Princess play. Here, Forest comments on how strong the kits are. Flare tells him how proud he should be of Princess. Forest is a bit confused, and says that he is proud of her. After talking for a moment about the two kits, Forest finds out that Princess is his daughter. He becomes bewildered, and tells Flare that he must be mistaken. Flare is a bit confused as to why Forest didn't know the truth already, thinking that Nellie would have told him. He explains the whole situation, and Forest becomes extremely upset, and tells him that he needs a moment to think. He runs off into the forest, and finds a small cave. He curls up in the space and begins to sob uncontrollably. A loner named Bell heres him, and walks in. She becomes surprised at the sight of Forest, and when he saw her, he stood up, trying to swallow his tears. Bell asks what the matter is, but he tells her that it's nothing of importance. :Forest has immense trouble getting used to the idea that Princess is his and Nellie's daughter. He is confused about his feelings, thinking that he shouldn't love her. He is frustrated and sad that Nellie hadn't told him from the start. While on a walk, he comes across his friend Night. He tells Night all that had happened, and she feels very sorry for him. He tells her that he might have to leave, thinking that distancing himself from Princess and Nellie would help. But she tells him that Princess needed her father. :The group of loners decide to return to Twolegplace to find Jerry. Once there, they track Jerry down and the battle begins. Nellie gets brutally wounded, and Forest is sure to stay by her side throughout the rest of the battle. Finally, Jerry is killed. However, Crackle, Flare and Nellie's son is killed as well; devastating the whole group. They return to their dens, but do not feel victorious. :A few days later, Flare dies of a very severe case of Greencough. Forest is devastated, and does his best to comfort Nellie, Fern, Princess, and Lightning. :Not long afterwards, a group of foxes attack him, Princess, Lightning, Nellie, Sasuke and Snowy, and they all fight ferociously. Forest sees that Nellie is having trouble with the fox she was fighting, and rushes forward to help her, his heart pounding. But just as he reaches her, the fox slashes her throat open, killing her. Forest feels a rush of anger and hatred so great, that when he attacks the fox that had killed Nellie, he fought it so viciously that he killed it by himself. After the last of the foxes are driven away, Forest begins to desperately tend to her wounds, but realizes with a cold numbness that she was dead. Heart-broken, he curls around her, and lays beside her for the rest of the night. :The next morning, he is reluctant to leave her body, but realizes that Princess needed him. He buried Nellie on the banks of the river, remembering that first day they met, when they had swam in a beautiful, sparkling stream together. He takes it upon himself to raise Princess, and the two become very close. :Forest takes her to his den, and she instantly falls asleep. Forest curls up beside her, and soon drifts off to sleep as well. :One day he goes on a walk to try and clear his mind. On the way, he meets Nellie's spirit, and she tells him that she had always loved him. However, Forest isn't comforted, knowing that even though she may have loved him, she still loved Flare more, for that was who she picked. Forest returns to his den in fairly low spirits. :He continues to be close friends with Snowy, Night, and Sasuke and his team members. :When Team Sasuke starts to break up, Forest leaves with Princess and finds that the fox had left the area. They happily take up residence in their old den. :Forest doesn't see much of his friends anymore, nor does Princess, who has reached the age of twelve moons. They don't seem to mind all that much though. They had both gotten used to living in a secluded part of the forest, especially Princess who had practically been raised there. But they both do miss the members of Team Sasuke from time to time, and Forest misses Snowy most of all. :Forest hears about Rug's and Ichi's deaths, and is devestated, having known both of them very well. He starts to worry about Snowy, but pushes it aside, knowing that she had Zack. :One day he goes for a walk and finds Snowy in the forest. Surprised to see her, he hurries forward to comfort her and see what's wrong, as she looks dull with sadness. She is happy to see him, but when he asks if she is alright, she replies that she was doing badly, and she breaks down in tears, pressing against him. Forest curls around her, and she tells him that she had lost every body, all her friends, and she had no family. Forest promises her that he would alway she there for her, no matter what. Snowy is very comforted by this, and the two draw apart. Snowy asks how Princess had been doing, and Forest tells her how much she had grown. :He and Princess soon befriend Rose, a young kit who had been abandoned by her family. Forest welcomes her into their new barn, and tells her she can stay with them for as long as she wanted to. :Forest and Princess continue to care for Rose, and she begins to grow each day. Princess treats her like a little sister, and the two become very close. :One night, Rose brings home a young kit named Birch, saying that he had gotten lost and needed somewhere to stay. Forest makes him a nest, and promises to help him find his way home. :Gaara seems to want to hurt Rose and Birch, so Forest makes them promise to stay near the barn when the go out. When Gaara tries multiple times to kill them, Forest decides that they should leave their new barn, and return to their former den on the edge of the woods. :On the night before the trip, he meets Gaara out in front of the barn. Forest can tell that something is wrong, and he realizes that the problem must be Sakura, his mate. Forest had heard all the rumors that Gaara would kill Sakura the second she made him mad. He knew that this must be causing him distress, so he starts to talk to him about it. Gaara had begun to feel like he would hurt her, and Forest convinces him other wise, telling him that Gaara had never known true love before Sakura. His comfort seems to cheer Gaara up. :Upon reaching their den, Forest meets Snowy out in the woods. He worried for her, because he wondered if she was still distressed about Zack taking a new mate. But she seemed to be okay, and admitted that she was perfectly fine with it. Upon realizing that she had no place to stay, Forest invites her to stay with him, Princess, Rose, and Birch. She is grateful, and the two go back to the den. :The next day, Forest is struggling with whether or not he should tell Snowy about his strong feelings for her. He realizes that if he doesn't, he might be too late. :The two go for a walk, and there Forest tells her how much he loves her, and how he happy he was being with her. Snowy is overjoyed, admitting feelings for him as well. The two continue their walk, with their pelts brushed together and their tails entwined. Personality Forest is fun, and always trys to lighten up sad situations. He is fiercly loyal, and even though he misses his housefolk, he realizes how much better he feels being free. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Snowy:Revealed by Nightfall on March 22nd, 2011 Living Daughter: :Princess:Revealed by Nightfall on March 22nd, 2011 Living Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted